Ninja Vampyre
by Hattori Sei
Summary: <html><head></head>Zoey was chosen by Nyx to be her hands on earth. But what if there was a better choice? Watch Zoey and her friends go through their adventures, with a little help from the shadows. Rating may change in the future.</html>


**Ninja Vampyre  
><strong>a House of Night and NARUTO xover fanfic

Disclaimer: I own neither and make no money from this. The House of Night novels belong to the Casts and Naruto to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p>I was surprised that I didn't see the dead guy at first. Well, dead isn't really the right term for him. He was a vampyre after all, or as my friends and I liked to call them, the perfect cosplayers.<p>

I was sitting in the cafeteria early in the morning. The only other people there were the band kids in the far corner, a few kids ditching zero hour (why were they even at school in that case?), me, and my friends. One of them, the self-dubbed Kunoichi, was showing everyone the picture she had just finished of Grell. Looking up from my Ranma manga, I was surprised to come face to face with a young-looking man with slightly large emerald eyes, shaggy black hair, and a sapphire crescent moon Mark with lightning bolts shooting away from it and around his face.

As I was about to speak, the vampyre (of course that was what he was, no way an ordinary human could look like that) pointed at me and said, in a deep, flowing voice that reminded me a bit of Sasuke's voice from the Shippuden dubs, "Marilyn Stone! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

He then took two long fingers and poked me in the forehead. I was distracted from the total Itachi rip-off by the pain blossoming from where he touched. All I was aware of as I slipped into sweet darkness was motion as my friends rushed to my side and the disappearance of the Hunter with a small *pop*.

xxxxx

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the worried and pacing figure of my friend Katt, babbling in her insanely fast kind of speech that I like to call Neko-naru or the being (or existence) of cat. "Oh my gosh, Sei was Marked! Oh man, she's so lucky! Hey you think we can do something to make our junk DNA to activate? Did you see that kid? He looked like Harry Potter!"

"Katt!" I exclaimed as I sat up. "Could please keep it down for just a minute? My head is killing me." Looking around, I realized I was in the bathroom closest to the cafeteria. Looking at my friends, I noted the reactions. Katt was, as mentioned totally worried about me; Kunoichi seemed a bit worried as well, but also a tiny bit…jealous? And Kryssalis was…glowing?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. It was still there, a thin Sapphire glow over her entire body. Pushing that to the back of my mind, I stood up, only to nearly fall again. Something was…off…about my balance, barely noticeable, but present to my trained body. And my clothes. These new jeans had been more than a bit tight this morning and now they seemed a bit loose. The T-shirt was looser by a bit as well, yet tighter on top. Looking down, I nearly shrieked in surprise. While it wasn't noticeable at a casual glance, I was now: a) taller, b) thinner, and c) bigger-chested. Carefully turning to the mirror as not to loose my balance with my shifted center of gravity, I looked at myself. Auburn hair, check, although now down a little past my shoulders; deep purple eyes, check, definitely larger than normal; glasses, not check, apparently my vision is better; and awesome crescent moon outline, check. Wait, I'm glowing too, just like Kryssa. Maybe...

All thoughts of the implications of what I was seeing flew out of my head when the door to the bathroom was kicked open and in strolled - oh joy- my step-dad, Robert White. A man obsessed with the People of Faith about as much as I was obsessed with Japan, which was saying something since everything I did was influenced by a concept taken from that country.

Grabbing me, he started dragging me out of the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing Bob?" After a few seconds of struggle, I managed to free myself and jumped away from him.

"You get back here right now young lady. We're going to go home, wash that stupid makeup off, and your mother and are going to talk to you about this unhealthy interest and where it will eventually lead you," he growled, reaching for my arm again, which I avoided by jumping back again.

"You think I'm just messing around? I was Marked this morning by a Hunter. Not even a simple Tracker, but a member of the elite. Do you know what that means? Now that I'm Marked, death will come even quicker if I'm not around any adult vampyre." I was slowly backing away as I vented all of this towards the biggest pain in my neck for the past ten years.

"Good," he intoned. I froze. Did he just?

"Wh-what?" I was shocked to the core.

"Oh, is your new monster hearing failing you? I said that your death would be good. Better dead and in the hands of the Lord than alive and condemned forever to hell. Oh, and your mother agrees with this." At these words from the man I had once believed was good for my mother, my world shattered.

With no attention at all to where I was going, I broke into a sprint, just trying to get away from that man. I briefly saw the doors of my school as I sped through them. When I finally stopped, I was out of breath. Looking around me, my heart sunk when I saw where I was. The middle of a three-lane street at lunch rush.

Dodging car after car after red truck, I was finally caught off guard by a minivan. Before I blacked out (again), I saw Robert behind the wheel, my mother next to him, her eyes teary but resolute. My heart broke. They had both just tried to kill me. I accepted the soothing darkness, hoping to live just to spite them, but also to die so that I wouldn't have to live with the fact that my mom tried to kill me.

xxxxx

I hadn't really expected to wake up from that. I mean, not even a fledgling vampyre, with their advanced healing abilities could do that. Or I would at least be in extreme pain. The absence of pain but presence of feeling instantly put me on alert. I sent out my senses, taking in everything about my surroundings.

The light was soft, like candlelight only without the flickering. There was a forest of various evergreen trees off to my right, a lake at my left. In the distance, I could see a quaint little house in the Japanese style. From it, I could hear the sound of flesh striking flesh, metal meeting wood, and metal hitting metal, as well as the smell of broth and noodles. Curious, I made my way to the home. The sight that met my eyes would astound me to the end of my days.

Everywhere I looked, there were copies of the same four people, two blonde, two red-headed. The blondes looked similar, maybe brothers or father and son. One of the red-heads also looked like the younger blonde. But the other red-head could very well have been the other red's twin sister if not for the age difference. With a start, I realized just who these people were.

"B-b-b-but…" My stammering brought their attention to me. The younger blonde bounced up to me, his sparkling blue eyes open and carefree.

"Oh, she's been expecting you! Let me show you to her room!" Pulling me along by the arm, he paused only for the two of us to remove our shoes and the entrance and slip on some house shoes. We finally stopped in the center of the house, right in front of a set of magnificent rice-paper doors decorated with many different foxes.

"She's here, my lady," he called out before sliding the door open and shoving me in. I spun around to protest but was met only by the shut door. Hearing soft laughter, I turned to face the absolute most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She had gorgeous red hair, a deeper auburn than anyone I had ever seen. Her skin was a creamy pale white and flawless but for the three whisker marks on each cheek. Her eyes were deep pools of crimson blood, the pupils slit like those of a cat…or a fox. For indeed, she had twin fox ears of the same color as her hair if not for the golden tips. And flowing from her back was nine silky fox tails with the same color scheme. I gasped and fell to my knees.

"K-K-Kyuubi-sama!" She raised one delicate eyebrow.

"So you _do_ recognize me in this form. Good, now I won't have to use that Redbird girl, she had too much of a chance of going rogue, or at the very least messing up severely." She put her hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. "Hello child. I need your help." Confusion filled me.

"What could _I_ help you with? You're the most powerful bijuu of all! What can I do that you can't?" Kyuubi laughed again.

"Well, I can't go out into the human world alone, and my children are in trouble. So, I need you to be my vessel and my avatar. After all, I'm not just the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She smiled and let her face fade into many different forms, several that I recognized. Amaterasu, the Virgin Mary, Joan of Arc, Cleopatra, and…Nyx! I gasped in surprise.

"Kyuubi-sama is Nyx, the goddess of vampyre?" The woman smiled at me.

"Yes I am, my dear. You are one of the few that believe in me in this form. Because of that you are one of my special children. I shall grant you, along with the normal abilities, special powers of your own." Putting one hand on my head, the goddess sent some of her energy into me. With a rush, I felt what I knew could only be chakra. The mystical aura surrounded me, a well of frozen violet flames. That wasn't all, though. With the rush of power came the basics of channeling it.

Before I could speak, I blacked out once more.

xxxxx

This time when I awoke, all that greeted me was the stark whiteness of a medical facility. Looking around, I saw a woman that looked very similar to my mother in her youth. She had very long auburn hair that was glossy with rich colour. Her eyes were an almond-shaped mossy green and popped out of her pale face. Accenting her pale skin and heart shaped face was a sapphire crescent moon in the center of her forehead; the swirls emanating from it reminded me of ocean waves.

For all intents and purposes, she looked like the average adult vampyre. But something about her set me on edge. Taking a peek at her aura, an ability I had even before turning into a vampyre, I discovered why. At first glance, it had the emotional base of caring sky blue and was an ordinary vampyre's with the outline of sapphire blue with blood-red spots, albeit very powerful. But in the aura layer closest to her skin, it was pure condescending violet. Putting that to the side, I focused on her words, since she had started to talk.

"Hello there Marilyn, my name is Neferet. I am the head priestess here at the Tulsa House of Night."

"Tulsa? Why not the White Rock House of Night?" She frowned

"Well, there have been some problems over there. Recently there have been several protests by members of the People of Faith and it has been temporarily shut down. Because of that, all fledglings and vampyre in the Arkansas area are being sent to Houses in the neighboring states." I raised an eyebrow.

"People of Faith shut down the House in Arkansas. And vampyre were sent to _Oklahoma_? It's more of a religious center than Arkansas and Missouri combined." She smiled at me. It was supposed to be gentle, but I could tell she was getting annoyed by my questions.

"Well, our House is much better protected than the one in Little Rock, so we can protect them better from those zealots." I conceded the point and she checked me over once more before leading me through the building.

She tried to wow me with facts on the school and the Change, but I had been interested in vampyre for several years now and knew everything she was talking to me about. I think I angered her when I told her so, she seemed slightly put-off. I don't think she was used to new fledglings being so in charge of themselves.

Finally, we arrived at the dorms. Bypassing the empty living-room area, she led me to my room. "Now, if you have any problems, you can see Lebonia out at the stables, she'll be your mentor." With that, she brushed away, leaving me to meet my roommate alone.

* * *

><p>This won't be updated for a while, but I wanted to pitch this idea out there, to be sure it's worth continuing. If I don't get enough reviews telling me it's a good idea, I won't put up ANY more chapters for it. I need your input, people! WavesWindWhirpool, out!<p> 


End file.
